Stupid Vaults
by MorganicOrganic
Summary: So, vaults can do anything when opened right? Well what if when Rhys and Fiona open the chest Rhys is teleported to Sanctuary during borderlands 2? This is that. One shot that i couldn't get outta my head.


Vault hunting is a dangerous job

The unlikely duo of company man and conwoman made their way through the dark purple eridium filled vault and made their way to the totally not suspicious chest in the middle of the large cavern they had just entered that was obsidian coloured a vast difference to the rest of the large area. Helping one another up the crumbling steps they made eye contact one final time before simultaneously opening the chest up.

A bright purple almost pink light momentarily blinded the two of them before two different things happened. The bright light then encompassed Rhys, the tattoos mostly hidden by his suit jacket began to glow a hot white burning through the jacket and allowing Fiona to see them for all their suspicious glory. Rhys' yells of agony brought her out of her thoughts and before she could even attempt to shout or move toward her friend he was gone in a bright flash. As the flash died down she realised she was back on the plain where they'd fought the traveller and the rest of their motley crew were still sorting through their loot arguing over who got what first. Fiona quickly ran over to them and began to try and explain what had happened "GUYS! Rhys just disappeared in the Vault! No Loot, No money, just a lost Rhys. He vanished in a bright light after his tattoos reacted to the eridium in the vault. HE' . Mini-man do you know why this happened?!" she breathed in deeply, trying to calm herself as she questioned the bandit leader who dropped the TORGUE gun he'd been looking at causing it to go off and nearly hit August who jumped and glared at him. Rubbing the back of his neck he replied in one quick breath "Rhysiskindaasirenwhocan'tusehispowers?!" he blurted out at a high speed it took the others a few seconds to realise what he'd said and they all had similar reactions of shock Sasha shouting "But Rhys is male right? Aren't all sirens female?" to which the small man could only shrug not wanting to reveal more than he had already about his best bro's shitty past.

Sanctuary jail block

Waking up tied to a hard chair in an interrogation room with a shitty two way mirror on one portion of the wall was not what Rhys expected to happen when he and Fiona explored the Vault. Sure his tattoos had reacted weirdly to being in the vault but he brushed it off as the adrenaline from the fight with the Traveller. Tugging at his bonds he looked down to see his tattoos were exposed, they were always covered they brought too much attention to him, they'd only tied him up using old rope which he easily wore down until it snapped due to his robotic arm. Just as he did so the door opened and in walked a black man wearing an army uniform with a flat cap and stern expression on his face, using his echo-eye Rhys looked up the man and was surprised to see that this man was Roland ex-leader of the crimson lance (that Athena decimated) and current leader of the Crimson raiders in the city of Sanctuary. He was even more surprised to see his date of death was only a couple of weeks from now. A snapping of fingers broke Rhys from his spying on the man who kept a calm demeanour despite being ignored for the past couple of minutes. Rhys lay his hands on the table and Roland began his questioning, "Now you will answer some questions for me and if you do not i will have to use more harming methods i am not adverse to using, understand? We found some odd items on your person a Hyperion issue stun baton along with a couple of guns Hyperion and Atlas, you appeared in the middle of our HQ in a flash of bright light and you have some very odd looking tattoos reminiscent of sirens, want to tell me why? Not a rhetorical question either" he ordered looking Rhys in the eye as if to dare him to lie to him.

Rhys had begun panicking when the man had mentioned Hyperion and Atlas and was nearly hyperventilating after he mentioned the tattoos, that was something he never, ever wanted to bring up. The only person who knew about them was Vaughn and that was because he was his most trusted and closest friend since they were kids, shaking his head to clear his mind from darker thoughts he cleared his throat. "Well i used to work at Hyperion as data miner and tech guy, that is until i was denied my promotion by Hugo Assquez soooo i kinda attempted to take his deal for a vault key which turned out to be fake and i got kicked out and a bounty on my head for what was in my head at the time. As for Atlas i am technically the CEO of the place, hence my guns being their tech that baton packs a punch when it hits surprisingly so really. Now as to how i ended up here i have no idea, me and a bunch of friends had just defeated a vault monster and we headed into the vault and opened the chest that was all glowing and stuff. Which is hindsight might not have been the best idea, still we opened it and all i felt was a white hot pain before i passed out. Then i woke up here." hoping that the man in front of him would believe his mostly true story, purposely not mentioning the tattoos in hope he'd leave the topic behind.

Roland nodded in agreement with Rhys' story before offering his thoughts "Why should i believe what you say? You are ex-Hyperion who despise all of those who dwell on Pandora, how could you be any different? We didn't hear about a new vault being opened so i don't believe your story, did Jack send you here to infiltrate us?" slamming his hands hard on the table making Rhys jump as he poked holes in Rhys' story but the thing that he picked out was the fact Jack was still alive! HOW?! "WAIT, JACK'S ALIVE? HE'S BEEN DEAD FOR 3 YEARS!" Rhys exclaimed before he could stop himself. To which he got a withering glare "No, Jack is alive and still a giant pain in the rear for all of us who live on Pandora" he stated voice blank of emotion.

Shaking his head vehemently "He was killed by vault hunters almost three years ago" he stated the look on Roland's face becoming one of anger. "No, he is ALIVE and still killing anything in his path to 'cleanse' Pandora" he angrily retorted losing his cool facade slightly. "It is HIS fault New Haven was destroyed, HIS fault Brick was captured and tortured, HIS fault Mordecai became a drunken wreck, HIS fault my girlfriend had to pretend to be DEAD and HIS fault millions are dead. HE IS NOT DEAD!"

The man had fully lost his temper now but Rhys was just more confused at what was going on and why the man had suddenly gotten angry even if it was apparently well-placed anger but still. As Roland's outburst was over three people burst into the room two were women with tattoos like Rhys' own and brightly coloured hair and the third was a lanky man wearing a bandana and goggles a mean sniper and sword across his back. "Woah there Amigo the guy looks seriously confused, he believes him to be dead there was no change or rising of his heart rate, i would have seen it" the lanky man attempted to placate his friend who was still slightly shaking in anger. At this point Rhys was watching the other two men warily Roland still looking likely to attack Rhys.

Meanwhile the two women, one with bright blue hair cut into a bob with a smg at her side and the other with hair that was reminiscent of a phoenix stared at Rhys curiously, less so at him and more so the tattoos that were on show currently making Rhys uncomfortable and tried to cover them to no avail. "Maya is this what i think it is? A male siren? I thought we could only be female? Pretty sure this is a guy with the tats" the redhead queried to the other as the now-named Maya attempted to touch his arm, only for Rhys to flinch away so she couldn't panic beginning to set in knowing what they were talking about. Due to his panic about keeping his past a secret said tattoos began to light up and everyone in the room felt the temperature drop past the point where they could see their breath. A light frost lay over any surface and on their bodies, the city was a similar situation it was a blizzard outside a new variable to the usual sunny days they saw in the sky and those in the city stared in wonder as the snow fell. Before they realised how cold it got very fast and all had to retreat to the warmth and safety of their homes until it would die down.

The occupants in the room all stared at the man who was now encased in ice in the corner of the room, that part of the room so cold even Lilith with her powers activated couldn't get close enough to him to melt the ice surrounding him. They all watched the frozen man for movement and seeing none sighed and stepped out of the room only to be further shocked when they saw and felt the temperature in the city. "Well, what now? The poor guy must be traumatised if his first instinct when his tattoos are looked at is to freeze himself and the surrounding area?" Mordecai asked, wearing multiple layers in an attempt to keep a warm body temperature the others (bar Lilith) doing the same. Both sirens shrugged in response "We've never heard of male sirens so perhaps he was an anomaly or science experiment that didn't go as planned, he'll tire himself out and when he does we must talk to him to explain we are no threat, ex-Hyperion or not" Maya theorised whilst holding her Maliwan gun in her hands the fire gun keeping them from freezing.

 _An: omjc that was a long slog, i have no idea where this came from gotta say but i had to finish the bunny. Even if i went waaaay over the top, hope ya'll enjoy?_


End file.
